1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a multiple positioner data storage device and, more particularly, the invention relates to a multiple positioner data storage device having fixed and/or removable media with single positioner and multiple positioners per media side.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a disk drive is used as an auxiliary memory device in a computer. The disk drive includes at least one disk which is rotated at a high speed by a spindle motor, and a single actuator arm assembly which rotates in response to a voice coil motor about a pivot point for moving a magnetic head on an actuator arm that writes data onto the tracks of the disk and reads the data recorded on the tracks of the disk. The magnetic head is located on a leading end of a head gimbals, which typically moves along both sides of the disk, wherein the magnetic head is influenced by an airflow generated on a surface of the disk as the disk rotates at a high speed to maintain a minute gap between the magnetic head on the actuator arm and the disk.
The elements of the disk drive are typically positioned within a base plate housing covered by a top plate. Both the actuator arm assembly and the spindle motor are attached to the base plate housing. Furthermore, in an attempt to seal the interior of the disk drive from foreign material and other debris, a gasket is positioned between the base plate and the housing. Due to the necessity of maintaining the disks in a “clean environment”, the disks in a disk drive are not removable from the disk drive by a consumer without damaging data.
Conventional rewritable DVD's are typically removable. At present, the conventional rewritable DVD's and rewritable magneto optical disks are typically single sided and, at the present time, to utilize all rewritable optical disks as fixed disks, the dual sided, fixed disks are generated by bonding two single sided disks together forming the dual sided, fixed disks.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a multiple positioner data storage device using multiple positioners. Additionally, a need exists for a multiple positioner data storage device having a fixed disk drive and removable media combined.